My Time
by Cezz2010
Summary: A one shot written from Sirius' POV. Connected with the trilogy featuring my OC Emily Dawson. Creative liberties used at the end... Just go with it! Rated M for a reason people! Thank you as always!


******A/N: I was sitting and thinking about my Trilogy and wondered what it would be like to explore Sirius' POV... what his thoughts and feelings were... it might not be great... just a little one-shot that focuses on 2 key moments in his life. I also went with a M rating for a reason... because I felt the 'adult' side of things wasn't appropriate with the story I was telling in the trilogy, whereas it felt right to do it here... so my under 18 (16 in UK) readers... tut tut... avert your eyes! :) Many Thanks Cezz2010 :)**

* * *

**My Time**

"You're so beautiful Emily..." I whisper to her as she sleeps soundly in my arms. The night is old and I'm still unable to sleep. I'm simply content to just hold her close to me, savouring every scent, every little sound she makes as she moves her way through the dreamland that took her hours ago.

I slowly stroke her long black hair away from her face and smile at the peaceful expression that lay beneath the tresses, she wrinkles her nose slightly at my touch and tucks her head deeper into my neck. I fight back a chuckle at her actions, maybe she isn't sleeping as deeply as I first thought after all.

"Sorry my love..." I whisper gently at her. "What time is it?" I hear her mumble against my neck, her breath caressing my skin like a gentle breeze. "Late" I reply, avoiding her question and pulling her impossibly closer to my body. I know that it won't be long before she will have to leave me once again, for our bliss to be smashed apart by reality. I sense her raise her head from my neck. "How late is late?" she asks, I turn to look at her and see a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

I look deep into her beautiful green eyes and smile back at her. "Late" I answer and slowly close my eyes, I still don't want to answer her question. "Oh no you don't Sirius!" she giggles at me before poking me in my side, I snap my eyes open with a smile and pull her onto me, I take a moment to just look at her, slowly pushing her hair away from her face, I drink in every single inch of her face. "We should be sleeping Emily" I argue pointlessly, my desire already building with each passing second.

She pouts at me and dips her head to kiss me so sweetly "But I'm awake now..." she says as she pulls her head back. I groan slightly as she continues to pull back enough to give me a glimpse of her full breasts, she smiles at my reaction, knowing exactly what she's doing to me. I run my hands up her back and pull her into a deeper kiss, my tongue sweeping slowly around her mouth, drawing small moans from her. I love being able to do that to her.

Within moments I flip us over so that my body covers hers, her arms wrap around my neck as she slowly gives every inch of herself over to me. Those long nights spent in Azkaban are thankfully now a distant memory, but the one thought that got me through it was her. I stop kissing her and just stare down at my beautiful fiancée.

Fiancée.

The word still sounds foreign in my head, the realisation that after 12 long years, this woman will be my wife. The thought makes me smile as I once again sweep my eyes over her, her eyes looking back at me with lust, her breath still hitching from our passionate kiss.

I stroke my fingers down a cheek and across her full lips. Everything about this woman continues to captivate me. I foolishly believed that I had remembered every little thing about her over the years, but the more I look at her, the more I see what I had in fact forgotten. The small dimples in her cheeks when she smiled, the freckles on her face, the way her eyes appeared to change colour depending on her mood. The raven haired beauty with the emerald green eyes.

I kiss her again, my hand moving to gently knead one of her perfect breasts, willing the memory to stay firmly fixed in my head, the feeling of her body beneath me. I deepen the kiss intent on taking her breath away all over again. I start to encircle her nipple with my thumb, delighting in the slow moan that rises from the back of her throat, so deep that it vibrates in my mouth.

My erection is growing by the second as she wraps her legs tightly around my waist, telling me in her own way how much she wants me, in a way that words would never suffice. I raise my body enough to dip my hand down to between her legs, her soft warm centre already moist with a desire that matches my own. I bite back a growl as I slowly stroke a finger over her, the silky feel of her core is divine.

I feel her breath coming faster with every simple stroke and I pull back from the kiss to watch her. Her eyes are closed and I can already see the hint of colour flushing her normally pale cheeks. "Stay with me my love..." I whisper gently to her, I know it's a futile statement; come the morning she will return to her secret life. But for now I want to forget about it, I want to pretend we can stay in this bubble forever.

I slowly move to line myself at her entrance, anticipation gripping me at the thought of how it will feel to be inside of her once again. Slowly I push myself into her and immediately feel her walls clamp around my length, it seems her body can not get enough of me, as mine can not get enough of her. I gently start to thrust, building up a slow rhythm, I want to make this last as long as possible, to savour each glorious second. To pretend if only for one night that we have all the time in the world.

"Sirius... please..." Her voice pleading up at me almost makes me lose the small amount of control I have over my desire completely. I take a deep breath and calm myself before starting to increasing the speed of my thrusts, driving myself deeper into her core. Her scent and the sound of her small moans enveloping me in a cocoon of desire in the bed, it's safe and comforting here, nothing and no one will ever come between us again.

Slowly she starts to run her hands up and down my back, her nails scoring small paths from my shoulders to my ass, the feeling makes me close my eyes and I begin to release small growls of desire. My animal instincts are starting to kick in, and my Animagus' primal traits are bubbling beneath the surface. I begin thrusting harder and deeper than before, vaguely aware of the louder moans and screams of unmasked desire that are emanating from her. I know that I can not last for much longer, not with everything that she is doing to me.

Her walls are clamping tighter and tighter around my length as I thrust with ever more purpose, hurtling towards the edge of the abyss and knowing that I am sending her right along with me. With a final few strokes I find my release deep inside of her as she shudders beneath me. I slowly open my eyes and gaze down at her, her cheeks are now flushed a deep pink and her eyes are sparkling up at me. I lean down to rest my head on her forehead as we slowly catch our breath and return to reality.

"I love you so much Patch" I whisper gently to her. "I love you too Sirius" she whispers back, I hear her voice hitch slightly and realise that she is crying, small tears that leave a glistening trail down her cheeks. "What is it my love?" I ask her, slowly moving to lay beside her and draw her closer to me. I'm intent on wrapping her in the protective cocoon that I was still comfortably nestled in.

"I'm thinking of tomorrow... of the days when we won't be together. I miss you so much when I'm away..." she says as she slowly traces a tattoo on my chest, her eyes avoiding my concerned gaze.

My heart breaks at her words, I feel the same way when she is gone and I can not see her, can not contact her. I know that what she is doing is for the best interests of Harry, but I also feel the selfish urge to put my foot down and insist that my future wife stay at home with me; that there be another way for her to help the Order.

"Soon this will all be over Emily... and then we'll be together for the rest of our lives" I say, deciding not to voice the real thoughts in my head. It would not do to cause her so much confusion, she had to keep her head clear in order to successfully do what she must do. She looks at me and I see she is not convinced by my words and I sigh slightly. "Sleep now..." I whisper, pulling her tightly into my arms and willing her to relax, to slip into the dreamland that would offer her the comfort that my words could not. I repeat my statement over and over in my head. I have to hold onto that belief just to get through the lonely nights myself.

~HP~

My heart is racing as I prepare myself to apparate to the Ministry of Magic. Finally I'm able to do something, finally I can help my friends; finally I can help to protect my godson. No sooner as my feet touch the ground the sound of spells whizzing and cracking through the air hits me, I crouch down and hurry to where I know Harry is. I see Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he speaks to my godson, that man infuriates me to no end.

I have thus far remained unseen and move to stand next to Harry, a thought crosses my mind and call it parental instinct or whatever you like but I go with it. "Get away from my godson" I say the words calmly before punching Lucius square in the face. I have to admit, it hurt like hell but it gave me a feeling of warmth to see that man brought down a peg or two. I grab Harry and pull him behind the safety of a stone in the centre of the room, I'm so proud of him, barely 15 and already more powerful than a lot of wizards his age.

"You must go now Harry..." I say to him, all the while we are dodging the bangs and whistling of spells above our heads. He protests with me, the pure fighting spirit of his father hits me as realisation sinks in that he will not go, no matter what I say. Soon we are under attack as Lucius appears, overly aggressive in his actions; I suspect I hurt his pride. We duel, Harry holding his own beside me, oh how I wish Lily and James could see him. The skill, the precision, the unnerving confidence exudes with every flick of his wand; I'm bursting with pride and awe, happy that I am here to witness him in action. Harry Potter, my godson.

Within moments we have unarmed Lucius and I have sent him flying back with a well aimed spell, I smile at my actions, it feels good to have my wand at one with me again. I don't have long to celebrate though before I'm defending myself once more against Bellatrix. Oh how I hate my deranged cousin, the hatred flows through my body and I know that she reciprocates it. My senses are on over drive as she tries to hit Harry with a few spells; she fails of course, I see to that.

But I didn't see her final action, a quick 'Avada Kedavra' sent careening my way and it hits me like a freight train.

As I embark on the final adventure called death, all I see is Emily. 'Soon this will all be over Emily... and then we'll be together for the rest of our lives' I think over my words and close my eyes. I did what I needed to and I experienced the truest love in the process. Now I am content to wait until I am reunited with my raven haired beauty with the emerald green eyes. This was my time.


End file.
